Thousands of Kisses
by Squishysoo
Summary: Sebelum bertemu denganmu, duniaku kelabu. / Seseorang tak akan mampu melihat spektrum warna selain hitam, putih, dan campuran keduanya sebelum bertatapan mata dengan pasangan hidupnya. / Bertemu cinta sejatimu bagaikan menemukan rumah. Bagai untaian doa yang terjawab. Bagai mimpi yang terwujud. Bagi Baekhyun, menemukan pria itu terasa seperti dihantam palu. CHANBAEK.


_Sebelum bertemu denganmu, duniaku kelabu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **The third instalment of Squishysoo's Soulmate!AU**

 **AU—Slash—ChanBaek—DLDR**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun hanyalah satu dari sekian manusia yang memilih klub malam sebagai tempat persinggahan.

Dulu, ibunya—saat belia masih hidup, tentunya—seringkali bercerita tentang indahnya bebungaan musim semi, tentang birunya gradasi laut dan langit, tentang betapa berwarnanya dunia. Tentu, Baekhyun kecil hanya bisa berdecak kagum mendengar kisah ibunya. Mengkhayal. Bagaimana rasanya dapat melihat jutaan warna itu?

Ibunya juga sering mengulang kisah pertemuannya dengan sang pelengkap hati—mendiang ayah Baekhyun. Mereka bertemu di sebuah hari kelabu, bersama derasnya hujan. Baekhyun terpana mendengar penjelasan ibunya. Dunia yang awalnya hanya terdiri dari abu-abu dan putih berubah penuh warna saat mata kedua orangtuanya bertemu.

Begitulah hukum di dunia ini. Seseorang tak akan mampu melihat spektrum warna selain hitam, putih, dan campuran keduanya sebelum bertatapan mata dengan pasangan hidupnya. Konsep yang romantis, sebenarnya. Tak terhitung berapa malam Baekhyun habiskan memikirkan pasangan hidupnya kelak. Apa warna matanya? Rambutnya? Senyumnya?

Seiring waktu, harapan dan mimpi indah terasa makin sulit digapai. Terdamparlah Baekhyun di klub malam.

Pemuda 29 tahun itu baru saja dipecat. Perusahaan percetakan tempatnya bekerja gulung tikar. Biaya sewa apartemen bobroknya semakin menjadi-jadi. Hidupnya makin tak terurus. Lelah. Penat. _Mengapa aku tidak mati saja, Tuhan?_

Angan-angan tentang pasangan sejati musnah sudah. Baekhyun menerima nasibnya yang belum menemukan pasangan hidup di usianya yang hampir memasuki kepala tiga. Rata-rata orang sudah dapat melihat dunia penuh warna di umur keduapuluh. Baekhyun? Tidak terlalu beruntung.

Baekhyun tidak suka mabuk-mabukkan. Selain kepalanya akan pusing luar biasa esok hari, dompetnya tidak mampu menahan beban lagi. Tujuannya memasuki klub malam hanyalah untuk menari. Menari sepuasnya tanpa hujatan. Tempat ini dapat membuatnya lupa.

Puluhan orang berdesakan di lantai dansa. Segala macam manusia, tua dan muda, saling bergesekan tanpa khawatir tentang hari esok. Sorot lampu mewarnai kulit mereka yang mengkilap. Baekhyun melihat lampu itu sebagai abu-abu. Orang lain melihatnya sebagai pelangi.

Baekhyun tidak tahu lagu apa yang sedang diputar. Dia tidak tahu wajah orang yang menyentuh pinggangnya. Dia tidak peduli. Tidak juga saat seseorang mengusap pahanya, atau saat seorang wanita mengambil alih bibirnya. Itulah esensinya lantai dansa. Dia. Tidak. Peduli.

Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Kemudian, Baekhyun melihatnya.

Pria itu tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dia sedang asyik bercumbu dengan seorang wanita berpakaian ketat. Matanya terpejam, tangannya menelusuri tiap lekukan tubuh wanita itu. Baekhyun mendorong wanita di hadapannya. Ada hal yang lebih menarik perhatiannya.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan, hanya terpisah tiga meter, Baekhyun mencoba menebak-nebak warna rambutnya. Apakah senada dengan batang pohon? Langit malam? Atau gelap?

Kemudian, mata mereka bertemu.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun sadari adalah betapa indahnya mata itu. Napasnya tercekat. Dunia di sekelilingnya mulai berubah. Lampu kelabu yang menyinarinya terlihat berbeda. Penuh warna yang tak ia ketahui namanya. Puluhan orang di sekitarnya terlihat beragam, lebih jelas, _lebih berwarna_.

Lalu, pria itu. Rambut hitam. Kemeja hitam. Celana hitam. Mata sewarna batang pohon.

Ibunya bilang, bertemu cinta sejatimu bagaikan menemukan rumah. Bagai untaian doa yang terjawab. Bagai mimpi yang terwujud.

Bagi Baekhyun, menemukan pria itu terasa seperti dihantam palu.

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari yang menyelinap melalui celah-celah gorden terasa menyakitkan. Baekhyun mencoba bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Tempat apa ini? Dia sedang terbaring di sebuah tempat tidur, lengkap dengan selimut tebal dan bantal empuk. Terdapat segelas air putih di meja nakas. Ada televisi di sudut ruangan. Ada sesosok pria di sampingnya, tertidur di atas kursi.

Baekhyun menjerit.

Pria itu, dengan rambut sekelam malam, terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia terduduk tegak di kursi, dengan mata menyalang panik. Saat pandangannya tertuju pada Baekhyun, wajahnya melembut.

"Sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun membatu.

"Er ... kau pasti syok, ya?"

Kali ini, Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk mengangguk.

Pria itu bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke meja nakas. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur, tepat di samping Baekhyun. "Mau minum?"

Baekhyun mengambil gelas dari tangan pria itu. Ujung hari mereka bertemu. Baekhyun melonjak kaget.

"Jadi...," pria itu menyamankan posisinya. "Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Namamu?"

Baekhyun masih belum bisa menjawab. Terlalu terpaku pada beratnya suara lawan bicaranya. Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memajukan sedikit bibirnya. Merajuk? "Ayolah, kalau kita akan menjadi pasangan hidup selamanya, setidaknya izinkan aku mengetahui namamu. Jadi, mari kita ulangi lagi, manis. Namamu?"

Baekhyun menahan diri untuk tidak terbatuk-batuk. _Manis._

"Baekhyun."

Seakan namanya adalah sebuah mantra, Chanyeol mengulangnya berkali-kali. Senyum Chanyeol dapat menerangi seantero Seoul. "Park Baekhyun terdengar bagus, bukan?"

Kali ini, Baekhyun benar-benar terbatuk-batuk.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu mereka habiskan dengan berkeliling kota. Setelah hampir tiga puluh tahun menghirup napas di bumi, Baekhyun akhirnya mengetahui apa itu hijau lewat pepohonan. Cokelat tanah. Merahnya mawar. Birunya langit. Tampannya Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol. Ahli bedah jantung. Seumuran dengannya. Tinggal di Gangnam. Kaya raya.

Saat Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol mengunjungi apartemen lusuhnya, Chanyeol langsung memaksa Baekhyun untuk berkemas. "Pindahlah ke apartemenku."

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata. "Kau gila?"

Chanyeol mengedipkan mata kirinya. "Gila karenamu."

Baekhyun menahan segala hasrat untuk tidak membanting pintu tepat di wajah Chanyeol. "Berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh!"

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?" Chanyeol menyeringai jahil. "Berpikir yang aneh-aneh? Berbuat yang aneh-aneh? Aish, Park Baekhyun, tak kusangka!"

Baekhyun menghantam perut Chanyeol dengan tinjunya. Baekhyun langsung mengaduh.

"YA! Apa kau menyembunyikan batu di perutmu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kausnya. "Mau lihat?"

Baekhyun kembali memukul Chanyeol, kali ini di kepala. Dia berjalan buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya. Suara tawa Chanyeol menggema hingga ke lantai bawah.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari apartemen Baekhyun. Chanyeol bersikeras menyelesaikan masalah administrasi—hutang menumpuk—Baekhyun saat itu juga.

"Aku akan mengganti biayanya, Park."

Chanyeol memandanginya seakan muncul kepala baru di leher Baekhyun.

"Ayolah, Park, kau itu _soulmate_ -ku. Hartaku sekarang hartamu juga."

Baekhyun merengut. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun."

Seriangaian. "Taruhan, beberapa bulan lagi kau akan mengambil margaku."

Baekhyun mendecih dan menundukkan kepala. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "Aku akan benar-benar menggantikan biayanya. Suatu hari nanti. Pasti."

Mereka memasuki mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai menyetir, kembali ke apartemennya. Setelah keheningan beberapa saat Chanyeol buka suara. "Oke, kau boleh menggantikannya. Tapi, bukan dengan uang."

Baekhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol, menempel sebisa mungkin ke pintu mobil. "Jangan bilang ...?"

Chanyeol tertawa lepas. "Tidak, Park. Tidak sekarang. Mari simpan itu untuk nanti. Terserah padamu."

Baekhyun mendecih. Mengapa Chanyeol sering sekali menggodanya? "Lalu apa?"

Chanyeol mengetukkan jarinya ke pipi Baekhyun. "5 won."

Bibir. "10 won."

Leher. "20 won."

Dada. "30 won."

Perut. "40 won."

Ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "100 won."

"YA!" Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun memukul pundak Chanyeol. Tidak keras, tapi Chanyeol berjengit kaget. "Bagaimana aku bisa melunasinya kalau begitu?"

" _Pay me with thousands of kisses_ ," kata Chanyeol santai. "Toh kita akan hidup bersama sampai mati. Ada banyak waktu, bukan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. _Hidup bersama sampai mati._

Baekhyun tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata yang lebih indah dari itu.

Keheningan di mobil akhirnya terpecahkan oleh tarikan napas tak beraturan dari Baekhyun. Isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun menangis hingga tiba di parkiran apartemennya. Sebelum keduanya beranjak dari mobil, Chanyeol menarik pundak Baekhyun. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku membiarkanmu menangis," kata Chanyeol. "Lain kali, aku akan menciummu sampai diam, atau sampai kau memukuliku hingga aku yang menangis, mengerti?"

Detik itu, Baekhyun memulai cicilan seumur hidupnya. 10 won.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melamar pekerjaan di sebuah toko kue, beberapa meter dari apartemennya dan Chanyeol. Pemilik toko, Kyungsoo, sangatlah baik hati padanya. Kyungsoo mengajarinya memasak di sela-sela waktu luang.

Saat Chanyeol memasuki apartemen mereka, letih sehabis bekerja seharian, hidungnya disambut aroma menakjubkan dari arah dapur.

Pada suapan ketiga, Chanyeol berkata, "Baek, ayo menikah."

"Kita baru saling mengenal satu bulan, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menyendok supnya santai. "Dan kita akan hidup bersama selamanya. Apa bedanya menikah sekarang dan nanti?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak ada cinta."

Chanyeol menaruh sumpitnya. "Kau yakin? Aku tahu ada cinta untukmu."

Baekhyun bimbang antara memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sendok nasi atau menciumnya.

 _Aku tahu._

 **.**

 **.**

5 won. 10 won. 20 won. 30 won. 40 won.

"Hey, Chanyeol?"

"Hm?"

"Untukmu juga ada, kok."

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun menaruh tangannya di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa. Dia memindahkan tangan Baekhyun agak ke bawah. "Hati ada di sini, itu jantung. Aku ini ahli bedah, jangan macam-macam."

Tinju Baekhyun kembali melayang.

 **.**

 **.**

100 won. 100 won. 100 won.

"Aku harap hutangmu tidak akan pernah lunas, Baek."

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama kalinya Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun bernyanyi, dia bertepuk tangan hingga telapak tangannya merah.

Baekhyun menyenggol bahu Chanyeol. "Kau berlebihan."

Lalu, Chanyeol mengambil gitar dari kamarnya dan mengiringi nyanyian Baekhyun. Saat itulah Baekhyun memahami perkataan mendiang ibunya, belasan tahun lalu. _Bertemu cinta sejatimu bagaikan menemukan rumah. Bagai untaian doa yang terjawab. Bagai mimpi yang terwujud._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Thousands of kisses later, and still counting...**_

 **A/N**

Bangkit dari hiatus tahunan.

Brb writing _Oh, My Idol!_

See you there.

Review?

 **Tangsel. 23062016. Squishysoo.**


End file.
